dc_and_marvel_g1_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne (ブルース・ウェイン, Burūsu Wain), also known as Batman (バットマン, Battoman), is a fictional character and protagonist of the ''DC'' series. He is a Gotham City costumed vigilante crimefighter, who is billionaire playboy by day, who rose up to fight gangsters, insane criminals, and eventually even alternate universe despots, metahuman threats, and intergalactic tyrants. When eight years old, he saw his parents get murdered in front of him. He spent seven years of his adult life in training in various forms of martial arts, and his detective skills. When he returned, he was inspired by a bat in his ancestral home of Wayne Manor. "I am vengeance... I am the night... I am BATMAN!" :—Batman. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Kevin Conroy (English), Tesshō Genda (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance As Bruce Wayne As Bruce Wayne he normally wears a formal black suit with a grayish-blue tie. He is a tall Caucasian male with a dark and imposing figure, short black hair, and blue eyes. As Batman * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6' 5" (1.96 m) * Weight: 225 lbs. (102 kg) Attributes: * Billionare playboy by day, Batman by night. * Gotham's most eligible bachelor. * Trained to a physical and mental peak. * Arsenal of gadgets, vehicles, and advanced technology. * Inventor, detective, genius-level intelligence. * Expert in most known forms of martial arts. * Trained in all aspects of criminology. * Mastery of the physical sciences. * Computer expert. * Master of disguise. * Photographic memory. * Trained in stealth and espionage techniques. * Expert escape artist. Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Bat Family ** Ace the Bat-Hound ** Katana * Lois Lane * Justice League ** Team Superman *** Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Rival turned ally, friend, and teammate. *** Kara Zor-El/Supergirl - Uneasy ally. ** Princes Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - Love interest and teammate. ** Barry Allen/The Flash - Ally and Teammate. ** Hal Jordan/Green Lantern - Ally and Teammate. ** John Stewart/Green Lantern - Teammate. ** Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Ally and Teammate. ** Billy Batson/Shazam - Teammate. ** Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Friend and teammate. ** J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter - Teammate. ** Katar Hol/Hawkman - Teammate. ** Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl/Hawkwoman - Teammate. ** Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna ** Barda Free/Big Barda - Ally. ** Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate ** Nathaniel Atom/Captain Atom ** Helena Bertinelli/Huntress ** Rex Mason/Metamorpho * Autobots ** Optimus Prime * Teen Titans ** Victor Stone/Cyborg ** Koriand'r/Starfire ** Wally West/Kid Flash Family * Thomas Wayne (father, deceased) * Martha Wayne (mother, deceased) * Alfred Pennyworth (butler and friend) * Phantasm (ex-fiancée) * Susan Maguire * Selina Kyle/Catwoman (lover) * Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing (adoptive son) * Jason Todd/Arkham Knight/Red Hood (adoptive son) * Tim Drake/Robin/Red Robin (adoptive son) * Damian Wayne/Robin (biological son) * Terry McGinnis (grandson) * Matt McGinnis (grandson) Neutral * Jason Burr * Bethanie Ravencroft * Talia al Ghul * Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat * Mr. Freeze - His enemy turned ally. * Outsiders * Suicide Squad ** Amanda Waller * Hugo Strange * Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist * Mr. Reese/Silver Monkey Rivals Enemies * Joker/Harley Quinn's Thugs ** Jack Napier/Joker ** Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * Penguin * Riddler * Assassins ** Floyd Lawton/Deadshot ** Deathstroke ** Garfield Lynns/Firefly ** Killer Croc's Thugs *** Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *** Matatoa ** Antonio Diego/Bane * Rupert Thorne * Professor Pyg - Enemy. * Mr. Toad - Enemy. * Magpie - Enemy. * Tobias' Thugs ** Tobias Whale ** Milo Match/Phosphorus Rex * Jason Burr - Enemy turned ally. * Two-Face's Thugs ** Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Anarky - Enemy. * The Key - Enemy. * Scarecrow's Thugs ** Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow * League of Assassins ** Ra's al Ghul ** Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva ** Avery Twombey/Cypher Powers and Abilities Though Batman technically possesses no true superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a highly formidable adversaries even for those with superhuman abilities. Powers Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): * Martial Arts: Trained by Yoru-sensei in Japan and the Master in Nanda Parbat, Batman is a master of at least four disciplines. He was able to recognize each of Deathstroke's moves and which fighting styles they were from, and was able to match his butler, who has mastered multiple fighting styles, in combat. ** Jujutsu: ** Kung Fu: * Acrobatics: Bruce is a very adept gymnast, being able to boost himself off of a wall after a jump to kick Mister Toad. * Aviation: * Peak Human Condition: * Genius-Level Intellect: ** Tactical Analysis: * Gymnastics: * Indomitable Will: * Interrogation: * Multilingualism: He has proficiency in French, German, Kaznian, Spanish, and Japanese. * Intimidation: * Investigation: * Singing: * Stealth: * Swordsmanship: ** Fencing: * Throwing: * Ventriloquism: Learned the basics from Zatara. * Escapology: Batman was taught the arts of escapism by Zatara. * Gadgetry: * Peak Human Condition: * Disguise: Batman used various aliases, including Gaff Morgan and Matches Malone, to infiltrate Gotham's underworld. * Driving: * Eidetic Memory: Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses * Heart Condition: In the future, Bruce has an illness that prevents him from doing any serious exercise. He requires rest and his medicine after doing anything tiring. * Restricted Mobility: Also in his elderly age, Bruce requires a cane to walk around, unable to on his own anymore. Equipment * Batsuit: While his first batsuits were low-tech, as he grew older, he designed a batsuit with neuromuscular amplification and flight capabilities. * Utility Belt: * Batcomputer: A computer capable of analyzing every sort of evidence from crime scenes. It contains a massive information database on criminal records and general information. The batcomputer was always upgraded to the latest technology developments and even much more capable that most of the computers on the year 2040. Gadgets Weapons * Batarangs: Batman wielded a wide array of bat-shaped boomerangs. Variations ** Conventional: Designed to incapacitate, disarm foes ** Exploding: Demolish obstacles/walls, handle opponents with greater durability than normal humans ** Electric: Electrocute/stun opponents, disable electrically sensitive beings. * Batrope: Batman utilized a firing grapple launcher allowing him to ascend, descend and swing through Gotham. * Bolas: Weighted cables designed to restrain foes Transportation * Batmobile: ** First Batmobile: Batman's first Batmobile was an adapted car of his own design. ** Second Batmobile: After the first car broke down, Batman acquired the services of Earl Cooper, a car designer who had been fired for whistle-blowing, to design him a new one. ** Third Batmobile: An upgraded version of the second one after its destruction at the hands of the Penguin. ** Fourth Batmobile: Also known as the KnightStriker, the fourth Batmobile served Batman during his years in the Justice League. ** Fifth Batmobile: A flying Batmobile, primarily used by his successor to the mantle, Terry McGinnis. * Batcycle: * Powered Bat Glider: * Bat-Jet: ** First Bat-Jet: A sleek experimental flying wing. ** Second Bat-Jet: A more conventionally shaped fighter jet. He made spares; several of them were destroyed in battle. ** Third Bat-Jet: During his later years in the Justice League, Batman designed a more futuristic jet that was up-to-date with the latest aeronautical innovations. * Javelin: During his years in the Justice League, Batman would occasionally travel in one of the League's Javelins rather than his own vehicles. Gallery History Past Bruce Wayne was orphaned as a child when he witnessed his parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne, brutally gunned down in a random mugging. He made a solemn vow at their grave that he would commit his life towards bringing wrongdoers to justice. After the death of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Bruce Wayne became the legal ward of the family butler Alfred Pennyworth. Alfred and he lived at the family estate in Gotham City known as Wayne Manor. Bruce Wayne drew upon the influences of others in order to create what would one day become his dual identity as Batman. One of his earliest inspirations was taken from a character from old movie serials known as the Gray Ghost. Little did Bruce know that he would one day meet his childhood hero. As a young man, Bruce Wayne had already mastered several martial arts forms. He had discovered an immense cavern beneath Wayne Manor, and Alfred and he began furnishing it as a secret crime laboratory. In short order, Bruce began operating as a street-level vigilante, donning a black ski-mask and going out into the night to foil crimes. Though he was marginally successful, Bruce grew frustrated by the fact that his foes were not afraid of him. He realized that he would need something else in order to inspire terror into the hearts of Gotham's underworld. During this time, Bruce met and fell in love with a woman named Andrea Beaumont. He even considered abandoning his crusade for justice to devote himself to her, but he was haunted by the memory of his slain parents. Bruce proposed to Andrea, who readily accepted. Unfortunately, as Bruce would later learn, her father, Carl Beaumont, had borrowed money from Sal Valestra and his mob gang (including a young Jack Napier) Andrea chose to flee with her father overseas, and sent the ring back to Bruce with a letter not telling the real reasons. Heartbroken, Bruce Wayne committed himself entirely towards fighting crime. However, he had yet to develop the means by which to intimidate his adversaries. A few nights later, Bruce Wayne was in his father's study mourning the loss of his parents when a bat crashed through the study window. Inspired by this incident, Bruce realized that he would garb himself in the visage of a bat... and thus, the Batman was born. Synopsis ''Batman'' Career Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Batman Wikipedia * Batman DC Database * Batman Batman Wiki * Batman DC Animated Universe Wiki Notes & Trivia * Batman first appeared in Detective Comics #27 (May 1939). * Batman's playboy billionaire alter ego, Bruce Wayne, owns Wayne Enterprises and large swatches of Gotham City. With these resources he has managed to provide funding, equipment and even headquarters for many superheroes and superhero teams. Category:Characters